The Hunt
by shadowstar848645
Summary: Sometimes monsters look like normal people a group of sixteen students aim to hunt down all of them. Some for Fame others for Money and others for the thrill of the hunt. Rated 'M' for possible gore and Violence.


**Okay so this is a decently large collab where myself (timmydog34), Tim46billion, shadow demon147 and a personal friend let's call him phantom. Mainly because he doesn't have an account to my knowledge. I'm starting to ramble so I'll just get started... **

Chapter 1: The Monsters of Vale

Sitting at the usual lunch table, I was trying oh so very hard to pay some attention to Nora's story about the sloths her and Ren had started to raise secretly. The grip on the side of my head faltered and my face made violent contact with the table.

I didn't even bother to lift my head but my ears picked up either Nora's story ended or they are concerned for me... "Oh my might Oum, are you alright Aamon?" I could hear Pyrrha ask me.

"Just fine... I'm still not used to these things called mornings. My nocturnal instincts are currently fighting me." I said not even looking up. My ears twitched a bit hearing the resident Ice bitch come storming up to the table.

"I see that the miscreant is still trying to sleep." Her voice normally could freeze a room but my level of care for her right now is non-existent. "Normally I'd humor your racism because you are after all the daughter of the most racist being around but I'm too tired so let's skip to the part where I threaten bodily harm." I said.

Normally the back and forth of comments that boarder lined on pointless name calling to the threatening of life and limb. I am probably the only faunus she would let those types of things slide. Excluding Blake of course but she kept to herself most of the time.

"Fine you Mutt I'll let the normal fun go today only." I still don't need to lift my head to know the others are debating how volatile the situation is. "Mutts are dogs you Schnee bitch. I am a proud wolf." I said sticking my left index finger up in the air.

"Aamon has yet to get his schedule sorted out luckily enough for use all he is easily beaten in combat in the morning." I could hear the annoying voice of Turk. I lift my head to attempt a glare but quickly gave up. "You know for a teammate you always have so much spite in your voice. It almost makes me want to rip my ears off so I wont need to hear it." I said putting my head every so gently back on the table. Staring at a rather important spot on the wall.

"Plus seeing as on long missions my nocturnal abilities are important for protection against Grimm." I continued my point not even in the mood to continue this annoying discussion. "Maybe there would be no 'spite' if you weren't so easily dealt with in the sun" Turk continued not picking up that I no longer care for the argument.

"Right I'm sure you all wonder why I called you here so early." Weiss started earning a scoff from River. "If you don't hurry up I'm going back to bed my next class isn't for another four hours." Stern our team leader said. Who is easily one of if not the most terrifying woman in all of Remnant. This is one of those rare moments where I actually agree with her. Weiss' response was showing a news broadcast.

_"The body count just keeps rising . The current body was found hanging from the clock tower across from the police station. She was found with deep lacerations across her body and must have experienced great pain in her final hours."_ The news anchor said her voice filled with regret that something outside her control happened.

_"The current body count for the suspected killer stands now at one hundred and eighty five. We urge every viewer to use discretion and report any suspected evidence to the Vale city police department." _ You could see she was almost crying at the news. She instantly began to apologize and the broadcast was cut off.

"Because of this Professor Ozpin has imposed a strict curfew of six pm and any heading into Vale you must be accompanied by your team." Weiss said shaken up by the recent news broadcast. "Normally I'd question how you found that out before everyone else followed by slurs directed at your family and top it off by high fiving every faunus here, but honestly I could care less so I'm going back asleep." I said laying my head on my arms on the table.

Right before sleep finally over took me the scrolls of every student in the cafeteria went off. Sighing loudly I took my scroll out to see it was a message from Professor Ozpin. "Too sleepy to read it someone summaries it please." I said while yawning and getting back into a comfortable spot.

"Exactly what the Princess said" Ruby began loudly I might add but was silenced by Blake joining me with a head on the table. "Ruby, remember our discussion. No loud noises near my ears especially until I've had some coffee." Blake said rubbing her temples. I grunt in approval of Blake's comment.

"And don't call me a Princess you Dunce!" Weiss shouted, making me groan slightly. "Sorry Ice Queen but loud noises without coffee makes me want to slaughter babies a bit." I began sitting up realizing that sleep is a figment of everyone's imagination.

"But you are such a nice guy… like the time you went shopping for-" Ruby began quickly silenced by my hand covering her mouth. "We agreed Ruby to never talk about that… and now everyone is curious and I swear if they find out, I'm assuming it was from you and I will destroy all your cookies and strawberries." I deadpanned staring into her eyes making my point very clear and that I am serious.

"You wouldn't dare… would you?" Ruby questioned and if I didn't know her too well I'd swear she was being somewhat of a smartass. "Yes, I would. They must not know." I said resuming my seat.

"So excluding that and the obvious reasoning behind you gathering us together why did you need to tell us this all." River asked playing some sort of game on his scroll. "For once I am taking advice from Nora no matter how extreme and lack of seriousness. Let's hunt down the monsters of Remnant." This caused a few gasps at the table, mainly from Jaune and Ruby.

"B-b-b-b-b-but Weiss we can't do that those guys are awful murderers and we can't leave after curfew." Ruby said trying to stop this mad suicidal dash. "I think she means we break curfew Ruby. Besides in case you haven't noticed the VPD are awful at their jobs. After all didn't Blake actually capture Torchwick?" Stern made her point deadpanned to the group.

"Yeah… but he was just a thief. These guys are full fledged murderers… one of them alone has over a hundred kills." Ruby began to deflate slightly realizing it was a futile up hill battle. "If it makes you feel better we could get CVFY to help. Velvet may be a bit apprehensive to it but Coco would be overjoyed with the reward you get from one of them alone." I say trying to ease the normally bubbly red head.

"That would help but that would make it harder to break curfew." Blake said in deep thought. "Not really they are dormed on the other side of the school. We just meet in town." Turk said clearly looking for the challenge of hunting down these Monsters.

Stern didn't even need to put it to a team Vote, Stern wants a challenge and she wants the money and fame for capturing them, River it is hard to read but I can assume he is into it too. Personally I only want to see the face as I silence them forever.

"Obviously STAR are into it because let's face it, it's them. We are slightly on the fence and JNPR are obviously going to need to talk about it. So STAR go ask CFVY. Message me with their response." Weiss said dragging her team to Oum knows where to go take about it.

"We will meet inside 'From Dust til Dawn' tonight break curfew any means necessary." She finished before her team vanished outside the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

**So this if you can't tell will be all P.O.V from the characters we created because for shigs and gittles we will try to keep a semi strict upload schedule but between the fact half of the people in this project are across the alantic and the other person is about to do important exams… so bare with us. Til next time,**

**Timmydog out B)**


End file.
